


Trapped (In An Elevator)

by yerawizardsarry



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, ep 33 hurt so much so here's some AU fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerawizardsarry/pseuds/yerawizardsarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spending the night trapped in an elevator with Danny was not at the top of Laura's to-do list. But, she isn't exactly complaining. (Okay she's complaining a little.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped (In An Elevator)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure episode 33 made everyone cry so I finally got this finished. Doesn't really have a time, but it's before everyone started fighting and losing their minds.

“So that’s when I sprinted the last three blocks, rounded the corner, and _almost_ got hit by a car. BUT, I caught the dog and got it back to the little girl,” Danny said. Her and Laura had just gotten back from one of their “study-dates” where they are pizza and talked more than they actually did any kind of productive studying. Laura stared at Danny in amazement as the taller girl pressed the button of the elevator, planning on walking Laura to her door.

“So wait, you _seriously_ ran two miles, full on _sprinted_ the entire time, just to catch your neighbor’s daughter’s dog, in the middle of winter, while you didn’t have any kind of protective snow clothes on?” Laura asked in amazement. Danny chuckled with a blush, nodding The elevator door dinged and opened and Danny motioned for Laura to go in first.

Laura shook her head at Danny, a bewildered smile etched on her face.

“You’re.. insane, Danny. You’re crazy, seriously,” Laura laughed. She pressed the button for her floor and turned to the redhead. “But, you’re seriously amazing. I mean, you didn’t have to catch that dog, but you did, and I think that’s really amazing of you.”

Danny smiled and blushed, her face turning red and dropping to the floor. Laura smiled at her and moved to stand under the tall girl, tilting her head up to look at her.

 _This is it_ , Laura thought. _I’m gonna do it. I’m finally gonna kiss her, oh my gosh, okay, here we go. Oh my God she’s touching my face okay calm down Laura, you can do this, it’s okay. Here we go. 3- 2-..._

And then the elevator shook, a loud screech ripping through the air. Laura jumped back and squeaked out of fear. The elevator jolted and Laura clung tightly to Danny, who instinctively wrapped an arm around the smaller girl in protection. The elevator came to a shuddering stop, the room going quiet.

Danny looked down at Laura, who had her eyes shut tightly in fear as she clung to the taller girl. She waited a moment for Laura to open her eyes, but she kept them screwed shut.

“Uh… Laura?” she tired. She grabbed Laura’s shoulders softly, and tried to meet her face.

Laura opened her eyes slowly, finding Danny’s eyes shimmering back at her. Laura blushed furiously and she quickly stepped away, grasping the railing of the elevator. She took a deep breath and looked around the small room.

And then realization hit.

“Oh my god,” Laura muttered. “Oh god _oh god OH GOD DANNY WE ARE TRAPPED IN AN ELEVATOR OH MY GOD_.”

Danny grabbed her to try and calm her down, only to have Laura wiggle out of her grasp. The wolf inside her grew angry at once again being denied the ability to protect her, but the tall girl took a deep breath and calmed herself. _No point in wolfing-out in here_ , she told herself.

Laura began pacing around in circles, trying to calm herself or think or find some way “out of this _God forsaken death trap!_ ” she found herself shouting.

She stopped pacing and spun around quickly and raced to the control panel, pressing the the emergency alert button, slamming it down. Nothing. Laura pushed it again. Nothing. She pressed it frantically, repeatedly trying to get something to happen.

Danny frowned at her. “Laura- L-Laura, I don’t think that’s exactly gonna work,” she tried telling her. But of course Laura didn’t listen.

She kept hitting the button, her pushes slowing gradually, before she just gave up and sank to the floor. Laura huffed and sat back against the side of the elevator, her back flat against the wall. She closed her eyes tight and ran a shaky hand through her honey colored hair, bringing her knees up to her chest.

Danny frowned and gingerly sat down next to her.

“Laura… are you alright?” the tall girl asked carefully. Laura shook her head softly. “... are you afraid of elevators..?”

Laura let out a sarcastic chuckle. “Afraid of elevators? No. Afraid of running out of food, water, air, or needing to use the bathroom or plummeting to my death in a metal car? Yes.”

Danny bit her lip and frowned in concentration. If she could just change to her wolf form, she could get someone from the Summer Society up here to help them out. But the elevator was way too small and Laura was too much in the way. She sighed and sat back against the wall, extending her long legs out in front of her in defeat.

She didn’t know what to do. Laura’s phone snapped in half after her last trip to the library after dark, and Danny’s phone was completely dead. The only option they had was to wait and see if someone came for them.

Danny stood up and turned around to face Laura.

“Okay. Let’s stop and evaluate the situation.” Danny began pacing around the small elevator, counting on her fingers. “Okay, we’re trapped. In an elevator. But we’re in a populated dorm building full of teenages and young adults who are lazy and for some reason find metal machines moving to be fascinating. So they like to use the elevator. So soon someone will have to notice that it’s not working and, and the information will make its way to Perry, and her and LaFontaine will contact the maintenance to get us out.” She stopped and turned to Laura, who was staring straight at the wall, eyes wide and unblinking.

Danny’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. She crouched down next to the small girl, who didn’t move and inch. The tall girl cocked her head and brought her hand up to wave in front of Laura’s face.

“Uh.. Laura?.. You in there?” the redhead tried. Nothing. She pouted, upset. She crouched down in front of her face, meeting her eyes. “Laura what’s wrong?”

Laura blinked and whispered, “ _I really have to pee._ ”

Danny’s eyebrows shot up and a laugh escaped her mouth. She chuckled to herself but stopped, seeing Laura’s wide-eyed expression still hadn’t changed.

“Right.. well, uh.. just, try and hold on a little while longer, alright? I bet it’ll only be a few minutes until someone notices and gets help.”

It wasn’t. Sure someone had noticed and complained about it to their friend, who mentioned it to their friend and slowly the information made its way to Perry. She and LaF quickly made their way to contact the maintenance, who told them they would be there. The next day.

Danny huffed to herself, glancing at her watch she got from the Summer Society for her last birthday. 9:32 p.m. They had already been trapped in here a little over four hours. Laura found an old water bottle in her bag she took to Danny’s, and after forcing the tall girl to turn around, she (shamefully) peed in it, putting the lid back on it carefully and placed it in the far corner so she could attempt to forget its existence.

Danny rolled her eyes at her watch, hating Silas even more because of this damn elevator. She let her head flop back against the wall with a dull thud. She dropped her hands into her lap, her long legs extended out in front of her. Laura was pacing again by the door and Danny gave her a helpless look.

“Laura, if you don’t stop pacing, you’ll wear a line in the floor,” she tried to warn her.

Laura pouted and let her body droop in disappointment, flailing around like she usually did. She sagged and trudged over to Danny and flopped down next to her. She stuck her legs out like her, and the redhead wanted to laugh at the extreme height difference between them.

The small girl huffed and Danny turned and gave her a sympathetic smile, resting her hand on Laura’s thigh, patting it.

“It’ll be alright Laura,” she told her. “We’ll be out of here by morning, I’m sure of it.”

Laura groaned, resting her head on Danny’s shoulder.

“I’m tired, I want to sleep, I’m starving, and I want to take a shower,” Laura mumbled into the tall girl’s shoulder.

Danny brought her arm up behind Laura, allowing the small girl to rest more comfortably against her. She cupped the side of Laura’s head gently. “You can sleep against me if you want.”

“Oh, no, I-I couldn’t force you to sit here the entire time while I slept, I’d probably drool against you or snore or something else embarrassing,” Laura replied. She tried sitting up, but Danny just chuckled at her and brought her head back to her shoulder.

“Laura, it’s fine, really. I don’t mind at all. It’s not like I’m planning on going anywhere else,” Danny insisted with a coy grin. Laura gave her a small smile and laid back against her. She curled her legs around Danny and tucked her head against the taller girl’s chest.

Danny’s heart swelled in her chest happily. Laura was so small and cute and warm. She smelled like lavender and coco and cookies and-... and like Carmilla.  She could feel a deep growl wanting to grow in her chest. T _hat damn dead girl just has to ruin everything she possibly can, doesn’t she?_ She clenched her jaw and tried to calm herself. But the more she thought about that _Morticia Addams freak_ , she angrier she got. It was Danny’s job to protect the people on campus from the weird and creepy things that lurk around every corner here. _Especially_ from undead bloodsuckers who try to harm Laura.

She glanced down at the small girl who was fast asleep on her chest. She looked so peaceful that it calmed the redhead, a small smile creeping onto her face. She shook her head at herself. She knew there was no real point in hating Carmilla just because Laura liked her too. She just felt like she wasn’t good enough for the small girl.

 _We just have to see what happens at the end of all this_ , she thought to herself.

Danny huffed quietly to herself, shaking her head. Laura wiggled on her chest, causing Danny to turn her attention back to the small girl. She risked a glance at her watch, seeing that Laura had fallen asleep on her for an hour already.

Laura grumbled in her sleep, eyes screwing shut tightly. She wiggled a little more and jolted up straight. She panted helplessly, eyes flashing around wildly. Danny reached out to try to reassure her. The moment her hand touched Laura’s shoulder though, the small girl screamed, terrified, scrambling away into the corner near the door.

The small girl hyperventilated helplessly, unable to control her breathing. She brought her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them tight. Her hand brushed against her wrist and she felt the soft skin of the bat wing Carmilla gave he. She gently grasped it in between her fingers, finding an odd sense of comfort wash over her. It was as if the vampire was there herself, wrapping Laura in a protective embrace, whispering to her that’d she be okay, that it was all just a nightmare, that she was here now and it’ll all be okay.

Eventually, Laura’s breath slowed to deep, calming breaths, and Danny could hear her heartbeat return to a normal, steady rhythm with her supernatural hearing. Laura let out a deep breath and lifted her head, letting it flop back against the wall with a quiet thud. She cast a wary glance at the tall redhead, who was watching her with a careful gaze.

“Are you okay now?” Danny asked quietly. She didn’t want to accidentally startle Laura into another panic attack. Laura nodded, relaxing her legs into a crossed position.

“I’m sorry,” Laura muttered. “I- I didn’t mean to scream at you. I just- I was having a really bad nightmare.”

Danny nodded. “Yeah, I gathered that. But, it’s okay, no need for apologies.”

Laura sighed and continued to breathe deeply to calm herself. She wiped at her eyes, suddenly remembering her helpless crying during her panic-nightmare-attack.

Danny opened her mouth hesitantly, shaking her head at herself and closing it, deciding she should just butt out. But of course, her mouth has always had a mind of its own and opened anyway.

“Do.. do you mind me asking what your nightmare was about?”

Laura sighed and frowned. “I… I don’t remember it all that well..” she furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. “I… I was in the woods.. by the Summer Society house, the ones behind Silas, the ones no one ever goes in. I… I was running. I was running and something… someone, was chasing me. It- It wasn’t until I woke up that I realized something else was chasing it. Two things… a dog, a huge wolf, and.. a girl. They- they were fast, but they weren’t fast enough and I- I woke up right before it caught me..” Laura turned and carefully met Danny’s eyes. “That’s why I screamed when I woke up… I was still partially stuck in that dream state. I- I thought I was gonna die..”

Danny frowned, unsure of how to proceed. _What do you say in a time like this? Sorry you dreamed that the Dean was probably chasing you and Carmilla and I couldn’t catch up fast enough and we scared you? No._

“I’m sorry..” was all Danny managed. She gave Laura a lopsided frown. “That.. that sounds difficult to wake up from.”

Laura shrugged sadly. “I’ve had worse nightmares.” She didn’t elaborate.

Danny looked at her in confusion, lopsided frown adorning her face. She nodded at Laura, attempting to give her a comforting, sad smile. Laura returned it with one of her own.

The two sat in an awkward silence a few moments, unsure of what to say. Laura was still across the elevator, to the left of the door, and Danny sat across from it, her long legs extended almost to the point of being able to touch the door from where she sat. She stretched her feet, leaning her toes forward, bored enough that trying to touch the door became a game. A concentrated look etched on her bored face, Danny slouched just a little and managed to swipe the metal doors with her toes.

Laura started clapping in a slow and sarcastic motion, and Danny smiled to herself when she saw the small girl on the short girl’s face. She took a small sense of pride in being able to make Laura feel better, especially after her little ugly freak out a few minutes before. _Not that Laura could ever be ugly. Laura’s cute. Laura’s always cute._

“Who knew your legs are that long? In those green pants, you could be the Jolly Green Giant,” Laura teased with a laugh. She scooted across the floor and sat back on Danny’s right again.

Danny chuckled. “You sound like Carmilla, calling me that.” Danny shook her head. Carmilla always found a way to make fun of her somehow. But when Laura did it, it was just cute.

Laura grinned at the thought of Danny, five stories tall, clomping around in green skin and clothes made of huge green leaves. _Leaves that barely covered anything that might actually be important to cover. A pair of giant green leaf shorts that fit her more like a pair of underwear on her extremely long legs… Danny in underwear… Danny in nothing… Danny in all her glory, six feet tall, gorgeous red locks of hair that matched on every expanse of her skin…_

Laura shook her head at herself mentally, scolding herself for getting so off topic. She risked a glance at Danny, who was glancing at her watch with a sleepy yawn. Her mouth opened wide, her eyes fluttered shut, and Laura watched in fascination as her tongue curled as a breathy exhale left the redhead. Her face grew flush and her heart skipped a beat the longer she thought about Danny’s tongue. _Danny’s tongue… doing… things…_

Danny turned and caught Laura staring. She smirked at the small girl, who blushed but forced herself to not look away. She bit her lip in determination, starting at Danny’s lips intently. The redhead’s heart skipped a beat as Laura started slowly inching forward and upward.  The taller girl leaned her head down slightly and their breath hitched simultaneously, their hearts and breathing speeding up the closer they got. And then Danny’s lips were only a few inched from Laura’s, and she wet her lips and tilted her chin and pushed forward.

Danny’s lips were impossibly soft and they tasted like strawberries and she smelled like the woods. Laura pressed her lips harder against the tall girl’s and it occurred to her that she should probably be _moving_ her mouth against Danny’s. She brought her hand up to cup the taller girl’s head, and awkwardly moved closer to her, their lips moving across each other’s softly.

Danny could hear Laura’s heart racing, or maybe it was her own pounding away in her ears, which felt like they were on fire. She grasped Laura’s face in her own and Laura made a noise somewhere in the back of her throat and she sat back on her knees, making her taller than Danny for once. Danny moved her hands to Laura’s back, scratching lightly and one of them moaned. Danny’s head was spinning, and she broke away for air. But that didn’t stop Laura. It was as if something had snapped in the small girl. She wanted this. She wanted to be reckless. She didn’t want to be what everyone thought she was. And most importantly, she wanted Danny, and she wanted her _now_.

With a look of determination once again etching itself across her face, Laura sat back, quickly swinging her leg over Danny and carefully sat on her lap. Danny’s head was getting foggy and she was unsure if her heart could actually race any faster. Her fingers grasped Laura’s hips tightly as she quickly brought their lips back together with a new found vigor. She moved her lips against Laura’s hard and fast, sure of her actions. Her mouth opened to kiss Laura again, only to be met with Laura’s tongue snaking into her mouth.

A strangled noise left Danny’s mouth and she brought her tongue to meet Laura’s. The small girl pushed herself impossibly closer to Danny, running her hands up and down her arms and back. Her fingers wound tight in Danny’s long hair and she gave a tight tug, causing Danny’s head to fall back with a moan. Feeling confident in her actions, Laura let her lips trail over Danny’s jaw, down her neck, kissing and nipping softly.

Danny gasped and ran her hands up the back of Laura’s shirt, and Laura broke away, both of them panting. Their breath came in quick gasps, and Laura couldn’t take it anymore. She quickly pulled her shirt off and threw it somewhere next to her. Danny’s breath left her as she quickly tried to take in Laura, only to have their lips slamming back together.

And then the elevator jolted, slowing moving back down, and then it stopped and the doors slid open. Laura stared at Danny, both their eyes wide in fear, desperately trying to calm their breathing. Their eyes shut tightly when they could hear LaFontaine’s unmistakable laughter, Perry squeaking out a surprised “ _Oh my_ ,” and Carmilla angrily muttering something about a “wretched dog…” Laura hurriedly grabbed her shirt, quickly attempting to pull it back on before practically falling off Danny’s lap. They quickly scrambled to their feet, both their faces as red as can be. Laura stared at the ground intently, suddenly finding the floor tiles to be very interesting. She quickly grabbed her bag and her pee-filled water bottle (which she quickly threw away) and moved out of the elevator, Danny close behind her.

The mechanic looked bored as they put their tools back in their box and left without a word. LaF’s uncontrollable laughter filled the silence around them, only stopping when Perry rammed an elbow into their side, insisting that it wasn’t funny. Carmilla looked like she was torn between being furious and disappointed, and she turned and stalked into the elevator. Perry grabbed LaF’s hand and dragged them into the elevator, all three of them leaving Danny and Laura to themselves.

Laura turned to the small girl, attempting to sputter out something to say to her. But Danny just grabbed her cheeks softly and kissed her with a smile. Laura smiled and held Danny’s waist gently. The redhead pulled back and whispered, “See you around, Hollis,” and left.

Laura smiled to herself, and turned and ran up the stairs, unable to wait to tell her camera about the day’s events.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yay for cute fluff that isn't completely heart wrenching


End file.
